Lost Tears of Altomare
by Mega-Gamer 18
Summary: I do not own Pokemon. When six-year-old Bryce gets lost on the island city of Altomare, his life is changed forever. And what do the Eon twins, Latios and Latias, have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day on the island city of Altomare. Bryce was crying, the tears mixing with the rain on his face. He lost his parents somehow, but didn't remember how he lost them. All he remembered was the sky turning dark as it began to rain. His parents were minor Pokemon professors. They did research, but they weren't in charge of giving a trainer his/her starter Pokemon.

His father specialized in evolution, while his mom researched breeding. Bryce was about six years old, and he wanted to follow in their footsteps. But now, he was lost, in the rain, and felt cold. He shivered a little and sneezed once, twice, three times. He looked around him, seeing the fountain of the fabled eon twins, Pokemon that were thought to live in Altomare and helped prevent disasters. Behind him, he saw the silhouette of the museum, which was breifly iluminated by a flash of lightning.

He decided to head for a nearby Pokemon Center, but he realised it was on the other side of town, with wide canals preventing him from getting across. He sighed, and decided to duck into an alley. He found a kiosk set up there and went over to it. Under the tent was a man about 40 years old. He had a desk in front of him, with a display case full of jewelry.

"Mind if I sit here until the storm clears?" Bryce asked the man. He looked over to the kid and smiled. He said, "Not at all. I like the extra company," and Bryce took a seat in front of the desk. He rested his head on the desk, listening to the_ pitter-patter-pitter-patter_ of the rain on the small tent. He looked at one of the display cases and saw a necklace. He looked at the detail and saw that it was a coin necklace, one side having a sleek, fast-looking Pokemon on one side and a smiling, also fast-looking Pokemon on the other.

The man noticed and spoke up. "I see you like that necklace there. It has the two eons on it you know."

Bryce looked at the man and asked, "I don't really know the story. Could you tell it to me?"

The man laughed a bit, and said, "Well, let's see here. A long time ago, when Altomare was still young, a tsunami was forming outside the city. The people were terrified of it, as it was big enough to wipe out the new town. But then, a mysterious creature appeared. Latios was its name. He stopped the tsunami, but at a price. His soul was damaged too greatly. Before he could pass, he turned his soul into a beautiful jewel, known as the Soul Dew. His essence was carried back by his children, a Latios and a Latias, the eon twins. The gem was lost, and the eons disapeared. They were have thought to have moved on to a new town, but some say they are still here, living among us."

Bryce marveled at the man's story. A Pokemon that could stop a powerful wave, it was amazing. He wished he could one day meet them, so he could thank them himself. The old man interrupted his thought by saying, "Thanks for listening to an old man's story. I would like you to have this." He pulled the coin necklace out of it's display case and handed it to Bryce. Bryce shook his head no at first, but the old man insisted, as if he really wanted him to have it, so he recieved the gift.

The coin was a bit bigger and heavier than he thought. He wrapped it around his neck and looked down. It fit perfectly. "Well, would you look at that?" the old man said. Bryce looked up and saw that the rain was clearing up a little. The man thanked Bryce for his time and company and headed off. The old man decided to pack up his stuff and leave as well, and Bryce yelled a final farewell. The old man smiled back, and for a moment, Bryce thought the old man was disappearing. He soon realised that the storm was actually picking up, and raced to find shelter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The storm was even worse than before. It was so dark and rainy out, Bryce couldn't see a foot in front of his face. He reached a hand out to feel for a wall or lamp post. He felt something thin, and thought it was a lamp post. He began to hug it-his mother always told him that if he got lost in the woods, he should hug a tree and wait. So he thought that since he was lost in the city, he should hug a lamp post. But something was off about this lamp post. It was soft, warm, and moving!

"Excuse me, would you mind letting go of my leg?" a female voice said. Bryce looked up to see a teenage girl looking down at him. She had some art supplies in her arm as well as a white beret on her head. Her hair was brown and was styled with two odd protrusions on the top. They looked somehow familiar, but thought nothing of it. Bryce let go of her leg and apologised.

"I got lost, and I can't find my parents" The girl stooped down, set down her art supplies and gave Bryce a hug.

"How about you come with me." She said, Bryce looking up in half-confusion, half-wonder. "My house isn't that far and we might be able to find your parents after the storm clears up." Bryce looked up and smiled, nodding his head. "Okay, hold my hand and don't let go." Bianca said. Bryce nodded his head and held on tightly to the girl's hand as they began to walk through the storm. It took a few minutes, but they stopped at a house. Bryce looked up to see a log cabin. He had seen these kinds of houses before back in Johto, but this one was a lot bigger than those houses. The girl opened the door and they walked in. "Grandpa, I'm back!" the girl called out. A burly man with a white beard and very wide eyes came into the room and Bryce hid behind the girl.

"Bianca, where were you? You were supposed to be home half an hour ago. And who is that?" Bryce tried hiding himself more, and buried his face in "Bianca's" skirt. Bianca noticed this and turned to him saying, "It's okay, this is my grandpa, Lorenzo."

She turned to "Lorenzo" and said. "Grandpa, this is..." She turned back to Bryce. "Um, I actually don't know your name?" Bryce looked up and told her his name, still trying to hide from Lorenzo.

"Anyways," Bianca continued, turning back to Lorenzo, "I was late because of the storm and I had to help this little guy out." She stepped aside, revealing Bryce. He gasped and tried to hide behind Bianca again, who asked, "What's the matter?" Bryce was slightly shivering and he pointed to Lorenzo. Bianca realized what he meant and began to laugh.

"He's scared of you Grandpa." Lorenzo now had a confused look on his face.

"As I was saying," he continued, "_she_ is back and wanted to see you." Lorenzo stressed the word she as if it was important. Bianca understood what he meant and nodded her head. She turned to Bryce and said, "Listen, I need to go somewhere for a few minutes, so I need to leave you here with Grandpa, is that okay?" Bryce looked at Lorenzo, then back at Bianca and nodded his head. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Bianca left and Bryce looked at Lorenzo. Lorenzo smiled at Bryce and said, "So, what do you want to do?" Bryce hesitated for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. He went over to a nearby chair, pulled it out, and sat down. He began to slowly move his legs back and forth. Lorenzo sat down in another one, and Bryce looked down at the floor. Lorenzo didn't really know why Bryce was scared of him.

'Maybe it was when I yelled at Bianca, or maybe he doesn't really trust strangers.' The door opened again and Bianca came back without her beret. Lorenzo shot up and went over to her. He whispered something in her ear so Bryce couldn't hear. She nodded her head and went back out the door. Lorenzo walked back over to Bryce and said, "I think it's time for bed. I'll show you to the guest room."

Bryce jumped off the chair and followed Lorenzo up to the second floor. He opened a door at the end of a hallway and Bryce walked in. The room had a single bed, two chairs, and a small TV. Bryce began to laugh and ran to the bed. He heaved himself up to the bed and circled it (like what a dog does) and fell asleep. Lorenzo was a bit confused at why he did this, but shrugged it off and went back downstairs.

(Bryce's dream)

It was stormy outside. Lightning was streaking across the sky. Bryce saw two large, bird-like things in front of him. He heard a voice echo in his mind, /Stay close, Bryce.\ Another streak of lightning iluminated the sky and he saw the figures. Before he could mentally register what he saw (to remember a dream), another streak of lightning flashed. He saw a bird fall to a city below. It was smaller than the others, and he felt the urge to save it. When he tried going after it, however, he felt himself being pulled back. He tried to yell out to the three birds, but his voice wouldn't work. He made one last attempt, but he woke up yelling, "NOOOOOO!"

(Third Person View)

He shot up and saw he was in the guest room at that nice lady's house. He looked around, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Bianca came through the door, wearing her nightgown, and said, "What's wrong?"

Lorenzo was behind her in flannel pajamas. "It's four in the morning." Lorenzo's expression of confusion and slight anger faded when he and Bianca saw Bryce. He was sitting in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. Bianca went over to him and hugged him. Bryce calmed down a little and slowly came out of fetal position. Bianca asked what was wrong. "Bad dream," was the only thing he said. Bianca gave a slight "aaaww" and continued to hug him. Lorenzo sat down in a chair and asked what it was about. Bryce shook his head and Lorenzo understood what it meant.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Bryce nodded his head. "Well, I don't think I can go back to bed, so I think I'll work on the gondolas." Lorenzo left and Bryce relaxed a little. Bianca stopped the hug and said, "Do you want some water?" Bryce nodded his head, and Bianca left. Bryce tried to remember the nightmare, but all he remembered where the flashes of lightning. Bianca came back in with a glass of water. Bryce thanked her and took a long drink, draining half the glass. Bryce hugged Bianca again, and Bianca began to hug back. Bryce released her from the hug, but she kept hugging. She let go after two minutes and waved goodbye. Bryce waved back and wondered why she hugged him for so long. Bryce closed his eyes and thought he heard someone say, "Goodnight Bryce." And he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Bryce was outside, running around the yard. He was being 'chased' by Bianca. She caught up to him and said, "Tag! You're it!" Bryce changed direction and began to run after Bianca. Lorenzo had just come back from his wood shop and was sitting outside on a chair. He was reading a newspaper, and only looked up once to see Bianca getting tagged by Bryce.

'The boy does have energy,' Lorenzo thougt to himself. 'Almost as much as the twins do.' The twins he was reffering to were the Eon twins, Latios and Latias. The last few nights, Latias had visited. The last time she visited was yesterday after Bianca left to look for her. He continued to listen to the two play tag for about five minutes before Bianca said, "Hey grandpa, can Bryce and I go into town? I want to show him around."

Lorenzo called from behind the paper, "Yes, yes. While you're out I need you to pick up some Moomoo milk and Oran berries."

"Okay grandpa!" Bianca replied. She turned to Bryce and said, "Ready to go?" Bryce nodded his head and followed Bianca into town. It took them a while, but they were able to find what they needed. Bianca came back in the house with a dozen bottles of Moomoo milk and Bryce was holding a large sack of oran berries. Both Lorenzo and Bianca were suprised that a six year old boy could lift a fifteen pound bag of berries, but forgot about it when Latias in her disguised form came through the door.

Bryce was speechless when he saw another Bianca in the doorway. He looked between the two, looking for an answer. Bianca stepped forward and said, "Uhhh...Bryce, this is my, uhh, sister, yeah twin sister, uhh, Isabell, yeah." Bryce looked at Bianca skeptically, but smiled and introduced himself to "Isabell". Bryce held out his hand and she took it, shaking it for a couple minutes, then began to hug him. Bryce was somewhat feeling embarrased, and Bianca made another save by saying, "Sorry, Bryce, I guess I should have told you. She's a bit of a hugger."

Bianca tried to say something else, when Isabell began to hum. It sounded like a lullaby to Bianca; but to Bryce, it sounded like angels singing. Bryce fell asleep in Isabell's arms, and she picked him up. She began to sway him back and forth like a baby, continuing to hum the lullaby. Bianca broke the silence, saying, "Latias, What are you doing? You almost got caught and you made Bryce fall asleep." Latias looked over to Bianca and smiled. She turned back into her true form, still holding Bryce and cooed. Having known Latias for a long time, she knew she was saying that everything was going to be alright.

"Look, it isn't that I'm angry at you, its just you almost got caught. He might have freaked out if he saw you in this form." Latias levitated to Bianca and placed a hand on her head. Bianca wasn't sure what she was doing until she actually did it. She sent several mental images into Bianca's mind. They all involved Bryce somehow. There were some pictures of him in the city during the rainstorm, there were some of him and Bianca playing tag.

But the last one she sent made Bianca understand everything.

Why Latias always hung around or tried to be close with Bryce.

It's because Bryce wasn't human.

He was...

...her son.

Latias confirmed this when she forcibly, through her psychic abilities, transformed Bryce. There was no longer a little boy in her arms, but a small Latios. Bianca nearly cried when she figured out what this meant.

'He won't stay forever. He has to go with his parents sometime.' Bryce was waking up, and Bianca began to panic. Latias quickly changed him and herself into their human disguises. Bryce was moving his head around, but fell asleep again, bringing out sighs from both Latias and Bianca. "That was a close one." Latias cooed again, agreeing with Bianca. "So now what?" Bianca asked.

Latias turned to her and smiled. /For now, he needs rest,\ Latias said. /And tommorrow, I think we should tell him.\ Bianca nodded and held out her arms, offering to carry Bryce. Latias shook her head no and said, /I know where his room is. I went up there last night, remember?\ Bianca did remember. Latias came back last night and wanted to spend the night here. She came in when Bianca went down to get Bryce some water and offered to take it up to him. Bianca nodded her head, and Latias walked up the stairs with Bryce now smiling in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. With school and SATs (which I took about two days ago), I can hardly find any time to update. This chapter is a bit lengthy, but this is where Bryce discovers he is a Latios and the questions everyone has been asking will be answered.

* * *

Chapter 4

Bryce still felt sleepy when he woke up. All he remembered was Isabelle humming a lullaby and then falling asleep. He sat up and looked around. His throat was dry, and he noticed he still had half a glass of water from two nights ago. It tasted a little weird, but Bryce didn't care. He tried to get up, but noticed that either Bianca or Isabell was asleep at the foot of the bed. He crawled over to her and laid down next to her and closed his eyes a little. But he shot his eyes open again when he noticed his legs were gone.

He began to scream, or at least he thought he was screaming, as he looked at himself. He was completely blue, had no legs, and had claws instead of fingers. Isabelle woke up and grabbed Bryce in a hug, humming the lullaby. Bryce's screaming was drowning out the humming, so he panicked even more. Isabelle turned his "face" towards hers. Her eyes glowed and Bryce calmed down as his eyes began to glow as well. Isabelle was using Hypnosis, a move that could put anyone-human or Pokemon-asleep. Bryce finally calmed down and fell asleep as Bianca and Lorenzo came in.

"What ha-" Bianca was cut off when she saw Bryce was in his Pokemon form. Lorenzo was even more shocked when he saw Latias hugging a baby Latios. Overall, it was quiet. After a few minutes of silence, Bianca walked over to Latias and asked what had happened.

/I don't really know. I must have fallen asleep last night. But how Bryce reverted to his true form is beyond me.\ Bianca sat down in the nearest chair and looked at Bryce. She knew that eventually, Bryce would have to leave with the twins to their home region of Hoenn. Bryce was waking up again and Latias did not have enough time to revert him back to his human form. Bryce's eyes shot open and he looked at himself, seeing he was still some sort of creature. Before he could freak out again, Latias placed a hand over his mouth. Bryce looked into her eyes and heard a voice in his head, /Calm down Bryce, everything is okay.\

He was stunned for two reasons: he heard a voice inside his head and the voice said he was okay. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a strange noise. He covered his mouth, wondering what had just happened. He released his mouth and tried talking again with the same results. He tried looking at himself again, which he found was now easy since his neck had somehow grown. He was now, what he thought, a large blue and white bird. He looked closer and saw that on each of his "hands" he had three claws. He also had wings that had a similar design to Bianca and Isabelle's hair. He looked back and forth between the three in the room. Latias knew he wanted to ask a lot of questions, so she decided to turn him back to his human form.

"What just happened? What was wrong with me? What-" Latias placed a hand over his mouth, but he kept talking. Bianca was the first to speak up. "Bryce, you are not human." Bryce stopped trying to talk and fell completely silent. Latias removed her hand and stood up. She transformed in a flurry of bright blue light and Bryce was completely awestruck. Latias finished and was now floating in her true form. Bryce was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

/Its goood to finally talk to you, Bryce.\ Bryce gasped in astonishment and began looking around the room. He finally looked at Latias and she said, /Yes, I am speaking to you telepathically. Listen, I know this is hard to accept, but, well-\

Before she could say it, Bryce made the connection.

"Mom?"

Latias looked back at Bryce. He was looking back at her, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mom!" He jumped into Latias' arms and hugged her for a few minutes. Latias set him down, tears now forming in her eyes.

/Bryce, its good to see you again. I thought we lost you.\ Bryce blinked his eyes for a few seconds, and then shot them open. "The storm!" Latias nodded her head and changed back into her human form. She sat down on the bed next to Bryce, and continued, "Your father and I were taking you to Hoenn for training, and-"

Before she could finish, a knock came from downstairs. Bianca and Lorenzo got up, Lorenzo saying, "Now who could that be?" Bryce jumped off the bed and followed the two down the stairs. Bianca was already at the door. She opened the door to reveal a man in his mid twenties. He had black hair with silver streaks. He was roughly six foot seven, with clothes that would make a mayor look like a hoodlum. He came in and said with a rich, deep voice, "Sorry I'm late. The storm has gotten worse since we-." He saw Bryce and nearly dropped to his knees. He walked over to him and unsteadily got down on one knee.

"Bryce? Is it really you?" Bryce had a confused look on his face. How did this man know his name. Latias came up behind him and joined the man. They transformed into a Latias and Latios and Bryce smiled a bit before saying, "Dad!" He rushed forward and hugged the Eons. The hug lasted for a long time.

When the hug broke, Lornzo said, "Can someone please explain what exactly happened to Bryce, and what is going on?" Latios looked back up and transformed, as well as Latias. He walked over to the table and took out a chair.

"Well, I guess I should start with the storm. It was a few days ago. We were preparing to leave with Bryce for Hoenn so he could train and learn how to protect the garden and Altomare. It was a clear spring day, and we decided it was going to be the best time to go to Hoenn. I already told Lorenzo about us leaving and said we would be back in a year's time. After around noon, we left. We were almost out to sea, when a sudden storm came into view. It was moving fast, and we thought we could avoid it. We were wrong. The storm had turned into a typhoon; whipping winds, rain pouring in bullets, and worst of all, lightning. We decided to go back to Altomare for now, but not before we got seperated. Latias was with Bryce, and I was searching frantically for them both. I found them, eventually, and we saw Altomare in the distance. That's when the worst happened. Bryce was struck by lightning."

Bryce remembered his dream, where the three bird-like creature's were in a storm and one got hit by lightning. He continued to listen to the story, "Bryce, although being resistant to Electric attacks, was still young, so the shock had knocked him out. We tried to go after him, but the storm was getting worse. I couldn't even see anything in front of my face. We went down to the city and began looking for Bryce when the storm temporarily calmed, but couldn't find him anywhere. Latias was heartbroken."

Bryce looked at his mother, and decided to sit on her lap. "Wait, Bryce said that his parents were Pokemon professors from Johto," Lorenzo stated. Latios looked over at him and continued, "That's easy to explain. Before we left, I implanted human memories into Bryce's mind, so when we were in Hoenn he would act like a normal human child. I believe that when he was hit by lightning, he had an amnesiac reaction."

"What's amensac-anmesia-what's that word mean?" Bryce asked. Latias spoke to him psychically, /It means you lost your memory.\ "Ooohh," Bryce said.

Latios continued, "We tried looking everywhere." He turned to Bryce "Where were you actually," Latios asked Bryce?

"I was in front of the museum at first, but ran through the streets."

Bianca then said, "I found him when he grabbed hold of my leg. I guess he thought my leg was a lamp post or something." Latias smiled and put her arms around Bryce, bringing him into a hug. Latios turned to Bianca and Lorenzo, "At any rate, that's all I can remember. Do you have any other questions?"

Bianca shook her head no, but Lorenzo asked, "So, when do you plan on leaving?" Latios thought for a while and finally said, "When the storm clears up and we're sure that there isn't going to be another one soon, we'll head out." Bianca almost started crying, even though she only knew Bryce for a few days, she felt like she knew him for all her life, like a little brother. Bryce jumped off his mother's lap and the twins stood as well. Latios looked down at Bryce and said to him, "Bryce, I think it might be best if you sleep here tonight. It would be much safer than all of us in one location." He knelt down to Bryce's ear so only he could hear, "Plus, Bianca seems to be a bit down, if you know what I mean." Bryce didn't exactly understand, but nodded his head anyways. He turned to face Bianca and told her he would be staying for the night. Bianca perked up a bit, and led him to the guest room. Latios and Latias said goodbye to Lorenzo and went out into the rain, using their psychic abilities to make an invisible umbrella.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a short chapter, I know. But it is also a bit sad. Read, Review, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

The day had finally come. After two days of near constant rain, plus one day to make sure there were no surprise storms, it was time for Bryce to leave with his parents for Hoenn. The sky was clear, the only clouds in the sky being mere wisps of condensed water vapor. The three Eons were at the docks. Lorenzo and Bianca were also there, saying their goodbyes. Bryce walked up to Bianca, who knelt down on her knees and gave Bryce a hug. "I'm going to miss you" Bryce said. Bianca began to tear up and replied, "I'm going to miss you too."

Bryce pulled away from her and reached under his shirt. He pulled out the necklace he had gotten from the old man so long ago and held it out to her. "Something to remember me by," Bryce said.

Bianca reluctanty took the trinket and put it on. She held the coin in her hands, the top side showing a Latios. She broke out in tears and began to hug Bryce tightly. Bryce returned the hug, and she let go. Bryce stepped back to his parents and they all transformed.

/I'll be back when my training is complete,\ Bryce said. He held out his paw and flexed his first two claws downward. /Pinkie promise.\ Bianca stepped forward, and curled her pinkie around his claw. She stepped back, and the Eons took off. Bianca and Lorenzo waved to them goodbye, as the three disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

The End

...

...

...

**NOT!**

Click next below for the Epilogue!


	6. Epilogue

I am SO sorry for the prank I pulled last chapter. I just had to do it. If you thought this was/wasn't funny, Review. Now for the **REAL **conclusion to Lost Tears of Altomare!

* * *

Epilogue

One year later Bianca was at the docks, at the exact same spot she was when Bryce and his parents left. She had her sketchpad in her hand, drawing the horizon of the ocean. In the past year, her drawings had gotten so good, people would have mistaken them for photographs instead of paintings. She compared her work to the actual horizon, and noticed something that was off.

In the distance, she could see two dark shapes that resembled jet planes.

They had returned!

She quickly ran to Lorenzo's gondola workshop and told him what she saw. He dropped his tools and ran to the docks with Bianca. The two shapes had now become visible, Latios and Latias. Bianca was confused; where was Bryce? The Eons stopped in front of the docks and transformed. Bianca blurted out the first thing she could think of, "Where's Bryce?"

Latios stepped forward and said, "He's still in Hoenn, training."

Bianca couldn't believe what she heard. Bryce was still training!? 'He pinkie promised though.'

Suddenly, she became outlined in a field of blue energyand was lifted a foot off the ground. "GAH! Latios! Put me DOWN!"

Latios shook his head and said, "I'm not the cause of this." Bianca's anger turned to confusion. She turned to Latias, a questioning look on her face. Latias shook her head, signaling she wasn't doing it either. Before she could even think in her head what that meant, a flurry of blue light materialized in front of her. When the light died down, the upside-down, smiling face of a young Latios appeared. The Latios held up his paw and touched Bianca, dissolving the blue energy field, releasing Bianca, and said, "Tag! You're it!"

The young Latios transformed into an older version of Bryce, and ran behind the stunned Bianca. She quickly recovered andran after him, eventually catching Bryce in a hug, which he returned. Bianca was in tears, having not seen her friend in a very long time. Bryce was released from the hug and told her about all the training he did in the foreign region. But the last part caught Bianca off gaurd.

"I have a baby sister!" As if on cue, a small flurry of blue lights appeared next to Latias, revealing a smaller version of the female Eon. "Mommy! Up," the girl said, holding her paws up to Latias. Latias bent down and picked up the baby Eon, transforming her into her human disguise, which looked similar to Latias' but without the hair tufts. Bianca walked over to the Eons and said, "Awwww, she's cute!" She tickled the baby girl, who began to laugh and weakly push away the hands. Bianca stopped and Lorenzo went up to the Eons. "So, how did Bryce's training go," he asked?

Latios replied, "It went very well. He still has to wait a while before he can protect the garden on his own." Bryce smiled, feeling proud of himself. "I even learned Dad's best move, Luster Purge!" Latios ruffled his son's hair, laughing a little.

"Yeah, but don't get too confident. Just because you learned the move, doesn't mean you fully mastered it." Bryce nodded his head. "Brubber," the young Latias said in baby talk. Bryce moved closer and asked, "Yeah?" The young Latias asked her mother to go down. She was set down and walked up to her brother. Then she slapped his knee weakly and yelled, "TAG!" She then ran off, and Bryce tagged Bianca, following his baby sister. Bianca began to run after them.

Latias smiled at them, and rested her head on Latios' shoulder. Lorenzo invited them to his house for lunch, and they accepted. They called to their children and Bianca for them to come with them. Bianca had just tagged Bryce and they ran up to the three adults, happy that they were now reunited.

* * *

The End (for real, no jokes this time).


End file.
